


No Romo

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Free!
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Matsuoka Gou, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming out to Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Romo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Aromantic Gou. Day 22 of 30

During a visit from Rin, Kou decided it was finally time to come out.

 

“Rin, I have something to talk to you about.”

 

He looked up from his computer, curious to what she needed. “What do you need?”

 

Kou sat down beside him and set her own laptop on the computer before opening it and signing in. A webpage with the header “Aromanticism” spread across the top. “I need you to read this article.”

 

Rin took the computer into his lap to do so, skimming along for information. It took about as long as she had taken for him to read it, with the occasional “What does that word mean?”When finished, he asked her.

 

“What does this have to do with you?”

 

Kou thought for a moment before deciding that this was the right time for her. “I think that this is something that I identify with.”

 

Rin took a few seconds to think about it. “So basically... you don't feel romance?” He questioned.

 

Nodding, Kou answered. “That's the gist of it.”

 

Rin thought a bit more about it. “But, you've always seem interested in so many guys...”

 

“No no, no.” Kou interrupted. “They're cute, and they're attractive. Physically. I just don't care for romance though. I've never really felt attraction like that, where I just wanted to be with somebody. It's always been for their body. I don't know...”

 

Rin moved his arm around her shoulder. “Hey, it's okay. This article says that it's normal, and I guess that since someone like you feels that way then it is.”

 

They sat like that for a few minutes before Kou spoke up. “How do you think I should tell mom and dad?”

 

Rin chuckled a bit. “Wait until they expect you to come home with somebody. Tell them then that you don't care for anybody.” Kou laughed in response.

 

“Thanks for understanding.” Kou said hugging him.

 

After returning the hug, Rin brought up another question. “So does this mean you're never going to bring home a boyfriend?” He asked seriously.

 

“If I do, I'll be fine if he doesn't like me back.”

 

He laughed with her.

 

That day, Kou decided that Rin was a better brother than she'd originally thought.  


End file.
